Dommages collatéraux
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Il avait toujours bien fait son travail. Un jour, on lui avait amené son fils, et on lui avait demandé de le juger. Il n'avait pas compris. Des fois, il se demandait où il s'était planté."


**Hello =)**

Et bien, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié dans le fandom HP. Et finalement, me voilà, avec un texte que je n'aurais jamais envisagé écrire avant qu'il ne me vienne tout seul. Du coup, c'est partiiii !

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Rowling. _

**Enjoy' !**

* * *

**Dommages collatéraux :**

Méticuleux. C'était un mot qui définissait Barty Croupton Senior à merveille. C'était cette méticulosité qui l'avait aidé, étant jeune homme, à démarrer dans la vie active. Ca, et le zèle. Croupton avait été un jour comme Percy Weasley. Méticuleux et zélé, et quelque peu naïf. Ce dernier trait, il l'avait perdu rapidement, néanmoins. Têtu n'était pas un terme qu'on poserait sur lui spontanément. Croupton donnait l'air d'un homme un peu égaré, un peu ailleurs, un peu dépassé, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai. En réalité, il se donnait un mal fou pour garder le contrôle sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il faisait attention à tout, faisant régner l'ordre. C'était son fardeau, sa croix. Pendant des années, avant son mariage, il avait passé des nuits blanches à travailler. Après son mariage, il avait ralenti la cadence, ou tout du moins ne faisait-il plus l'injure à son épouse de ramener de quoi occuper ses nuits à la maison. Mais il rentrait encore bien tard le soir. Et la naissance de son fils n'avait rien arrangé. Le vieux Croupton ne savait pas gérer les bambins braillards. On ne pouvait pas mettre un petit garçon de trois ans en prison parce qu'il avait colorié sur la chemise qu'on devait porter au repas de fin d'année avec le Ministre. Il savait mieux comment faire avec les Mangemorts.

Finalement, Croupton, marié et père, avait eu la réussite professionnelle et sociale qu'il attendait et pour laquelle il avait travaillé si dur. Il s'était retrouvé, un soir, fier comme un paon, à faire le bilan de sa vie. Son fils avait neuf … Non, onze ans. Sa femme était tout à fait respectable, et il avait un bon -un _très_ bon- niveau de vie. Il avait beaucoup de connaissances très influentes, et ses amis étaient plutôt haut-placés. Croupton se souviendrait toujours de cette nuit-là.

Un autre mot s'était bientôt ajouté à la panoplie d'adjectifs qui caractérisaient Barty Croupton Senior. Impitoyable. Envers les Mangemorts, envers les bêtises de son fils, et envers tout ce qui pouvait nuire à sa carrière ; ce qui, pour lui, revenait finalement à englober les deux premières catégories. Croupton était de ceux qui savaient que certains sacrifices étaient parfois nécessaires. A chaque mal son remède, aussi douloureux soit-il. Il avait toujours bien fait son travail. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher les petits dommages collatéraux. C'était inévitable. Il arrivait toujours un moment où la machine s'usait et grinçait, où il fallait condamner un proche, et en souffrir. Tôt ou tard, les gens qui prenaient ce poste s'arrêtaient. Mais ça n'arrivait pas à Barty Croupton Senior. Il envoyait n'importe qui à Azkaban, du moment que le mot Mangemort était glissé dans le dossier ou murmuré dans un couloir. Heureusement.

**oOo**

Des fois, il se demandait où il s'était planté.

**oOo**

Un jour, on lui avait amené son fils, et on lui avait demandé de le juger. Au départ, il n'avait pas compris. Puis on lui avait dit qu'il était un Mangemort. Barty Croupton Senior ne pouvait pas ne pas juger un Mangemort, même lorsque celui-ci s'appelait Barty Croupton Junior. Impitoyable.

Un truc avait remué dans l'estomac de Croupton lorsqu'il avait prononcé la sentence sans regarder les preuves. Il ne regardait jamais les preuves quand il s'agissait de Mangemorts. Il fallait un procès, il y avait eu un procès. Ce dommage collatéral avait été un peu plus gros que les autres.

Mais tout de même. Il se demandait comment et à quel moment, lui qui savait si bien gérer les tueurs impitoyables, il n'avait pas su contrôler ce gamin qui était le sien, comment et à quel moment Barty Croupton Junior était devenu un dommage collatéral. Son dommage collatéral.

Mais, malgré tout, il avait continué. Il avait persévéré. On murmurait dans son dos que son travail le tuerait. Barty savait que c'était vrai. Il s'y était préparé. Un jour ou l'autre, les hommes comme lui sombraient.


End file.
